Beautiful Beast
by travelingbard
Summary: After being violently cast out of Outworld by her father, Mileena heself in Eeathrealm and is taken care of by a young man named Jack. Jack helps her recover from her injures and in turn, she helps him with his. They both go on adventure of a life time as they find the happiness they both have been missing in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I came up with this short story on a whim when I was having a conversation with someone at work about beauty.**

 **What is beauty?**

 **A hard quested to ask and even harder to define.**

 **So I thought and thought and came up with this story to answer that question.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **(I am using the Mileena from Mortal Kombat X (which I do not own, nor any of its characters), but not the story of it.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Wounded**

It was a dark and dreary day in Outworld and Mileena hated every minute of it. She stormed the halls of the castle in a slightly foul mood after having mauled an annoying person who was talking backwards to her. This would normally put her in higher spirits, but today just sucked for some reason. First she fell out of bed, and then she couldn't find one of her Sais as she was getting ready for the day. After that it got worse. She found that she missed breakfast AND lunch due to her sleeping in, THEN she was nagged and nagged by some nuisance of a backwards talking man. She just snapped at that point and killed the man. Then eat some of him.

Mileena was just finishing the last of the man when a scream rang though the halls. It was her name, being called out by her father.

"MILEENA!"

Shao Kahn was furious at Shang Tsung's creation.

"Yes, fath-"

"Do not call me that, you miserable abomination!" Shao Kahn tossed a mangled corpse at her feet. "Care to explain how the ambassador of Chaosrealm became in a state?!"

"I have no idea, father," Mileena said in a playful innocent tone.

"Do not play dumb, you miserable creature! I was in the middle of negations with his world to attack Earthrelm when a guard saw you attacking and mutilated him!"

"He was a horrible playmate."

"SILENCE!" Shao Kahn slowly stood up from his throne as his war hammer appeared in a flash of green.

"Wait, Father! I-"

"You are not my daughter! You are a failed experiment and a blight on this world! NO MORE!"

He swung the hammer with such speed that Mileena didn't even have time to think as is crashed against her head. He swung again and again until she was l finally able to dodge one of his swings. But she still wasn't fast enough. The tip of the spike on the hammer tore her stomach and left her bleeding on the ground. He then summoned a green spear and pinned her to the floor through her stomach.

"F-Father…Please…I-I-"

"Silence, creature," he commanded softly as he lined his hammer with her head. He drew back the great weapon as Mileena cried and begged for her life. But then a swirling purple portal opened up underneath her and sucked her in.

"What is this, Shang Tsung? What happened?"

"I…I don't know, my lord."

"Quan Chi?"

"I know not either, my lord. This portal is new to me."

The portal between them finally closed, leaving an empty space between the three men.

"No matter," Shao Kahn said. "She is now gone and no longer a problem for me. I must repair what little ties we have left with the Chaosrelm if I am to conquer Earthrelm." He walked over and sat in his throne again. "Shang Tsung."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Prepare the flesh pits again and make another clone of Kitana. But this time, make her more…manageable."

"As you command, my emperor."

* * *

Somewhere in L.A.

It was not a good day to be Jack right now.

First, he hit his head on the floor as he fell out of bed, then again when he put his pants on wrong. At this point he was running so late he grabbed a frozen burrito and proceeded to eat the cold hard breakfast as he rushed down the stairs and almost missed the bus, which he stilled missed because his father decided that now would be a good time for a speech about integrity and what not.

Because of that, he was 20 minutes late to Mrs. Chan's dry cleaner to repair the belt system again, because she refuses to update the system. AND she gave him a lecture on integrity and responsibility the whole time he was fixing it, which it took an hour to do so. Then at THE SHACK, he spilled a tray of food all over himself, which NEVER HAPPENED. He was scolded for screwing up such a big order and was sent home for the rest of the day. With his clothes soaked and dirty from the food, he rode the bus home to change, but all he found was a locked front door on the Dojo and him with no keys.

He decided to climb the fire escape but slipped and fell into the dumpster below the ladder. He sat there for a bit and wondered why the world hated him so much today. Then a bird pooped on him. After a freak out session of him yelling at the sky for about 12 minutes, he ran up the wall and pushed off and grabbed the ledge of the balcony and expertly pulled himself up.

 _Hope nobody saw that,_ he thought to himself. He broke into his own home and took a shower, then a well deserved nap. After around 5ish, he woke up to the sound of his red ferret squeaking noise and jumping on him.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up. Come on. Let's get dinner."

Jack popped a can of ferret food for Red and made himself a cheese quesadilla. He couldn't finish it though, due to his stomach being upset. Probably the frozen burrito. After eating, he went downstairs and trained in the Dojo for three hours. After that, he took another shower and donned his black costume, metal knuckle gloves, and sword he would wear as he patrolled the night. He wore a simple jackal mask as to hide his identity. The papers would dub him as the Jackal.

And now Jack was getting his body rearranged by a goon with a bat.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

"Dang it, he still not down?"

"Nope! Now yet!"

WHAM!

"Boy I getting' tired. Hey, switch with me."

"Ok, Ok, don't get so bossy, gosh."

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

CRACK!

"DAMN IT! My bat broke!"

"What do you mean YOUR bat? That's my favorite bat!"

"Don't see why you brought your favorite bat to a shake down, Steve, when it could brake at any minute. Besides, why do you have a favorite bat anyway? You suck at baseball."

"Man, screw you, Mark! You suck at basketball!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Fine! Let's settle it on the court right now and see who's suckin' at what then!"

"I…I think you should…rephrase that… a bit…better…Marky-

The thug named mark kick jack in the face.

"How is he still breathing, let along conscious?"

"I don't know, but I've had it with this guy." The one called Steve pulled a gun out of his pants.

"…You had that this entire time?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why did you bring a bat?"

"You know, for double security."

"What? You know what, never mind. I don't even care anymore. Just cap him and legs go."

Steve put the gun to Jack's head and asked, "Any last words?"

Jack just stared at him defiantly and took a deep breath.

Steve began to pull the trigger…

When suddenly a swirling purple vortex sprang into existence at the other end of the ally. Due to this, Steve was so surprised that he moved the gun but still fired it, but thankfully, the bullet just grazed Jack's head. Jack grabbed gun out of his hand and dismantled it with lightning sped.

"AHHHHH! MY GU-"

Jack twisted around Steve and threw him against the alley wall. He then drew his sword and held it at the man's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life."

"Ah…ah…Cause… c-cause you… don't?"

It was true. The Jackal was known for leaving the bad guys broken and bruised, but never dead.

Jack sighed internally and ran the blade a little bit across the man's neck.

"AHHHH!"

"Consider that your final warning, Stevie. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He swung the sword around to get the blood off of it and sheathed the sword. He then broke Steve's arm for good measure and throw him towards his buddy.

"Come on, Steve! Let's go!"

Mark helped his friend up and dragged him out of the alley.

"What the hell, Mark? Why didn't you cap him?"

"…I don't have my gun."

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot it, OK?! I'm sorry if I was too busy cooking for the gang to remember my gun!"

"Man I could have died!"

The sounds of their bickering were drowned out by the swirling vortex increasing. Jack removed this mask but kept his hood up as he stepped towards it when it flashed again and a body flow out of it. Jack instinctively ran forward and caught it before it hit the ground. He cradled the body and found it to be a woman. A beautiful woman with a purple mask and matching outfit.

A BLEEDING woman.

Jack looked at her wound and was astonished that she was still breathing. The women gasped and removed her mask. Jack gasped when he saw the sharp looking teeth sticking out of her cheeks.

"Hel…he…h…" She could barley say that much.

"It's ok, ma'am. You're going to be ok." Jack removed his coat and put his mask on again. He wadded up his coat and placed over the bleeding wound.

"Hold this tightly, ma'am. I'll get help."

"Mi…Mile…ena."

"Mileena, then. Don't you worry. I'll get help."

Jack stood up but was stopped by Mileena weakly grabbing his arm.

"Do-don't… go…"

Jack knelled down and placed her hand back on the coat.

"Don't worry, Mileena. I'm not going anywhere."

Jack removed his phone from his pocket and hit 9 on speed dial.

"…Derek….I know, I know, it's Sarah's birthday, but…Well, I'm glad she liked my present. Look, I need your help… yes now! I got shot…again. Look, it happens, ok?...No, it's not that bad, but…BUT I've got another problem…Yeah, I'll meet you there. Tell little Sarah happy birthday and don't use the nunchucks in the house. See you there. Come on, Mileena. UUUUUP we go."

Jack scooped up Mileena and cradled her as he hurried out of the ally.

* * *

"What the hell, Jack? You said you got shot!"

"She's more important right now."

Jack placed Mileena on the operating table.

"Hey hey hey! Im a vet, not a doctor! This woman needs a hospital! And what's on her face?"

"Her teeth."

"…What is she?"

"Not from around here, Derek."

"I gathered that! Woman with a weird dental situation and a hole in her chest. How is she alive?"

"I don't know, De. Maybe…Maybe she's like me."

"Oh great! Another freak!"

"Derek!"

"What, you are one!"

"I know that! But don't-"

Mileena let out a painful groan.

"Derek, she needs help! NOW!"

"Jack, I…I-"

"Fine! I do it!"

Jack removed the coat from Mileena's grip and started to tend to her wounds. Mileena, in turn, started to scream in pain.

"Jack! JACK! STOP! More gently! What's wrong with you?! Alright, give that to me!"

Derek ripped the gauze from Jack's hand and began to work on the woman. Mileena began to scream again and started to flailed a little.

"JACK! Get the Ketamine in the cabinet there!"

Jack ran over to said cabinet and rummaged through it. He found the vile and read the label.

"…This is horse tranquilizer."

Mileena screamed again.

"Just bring it here! I need to dig a bit in here to see how bad the damage is! The needles are in the drawer there!"

Jack found the needle and plunged one into the vile. He tapped it to bet the air bubbles out. He then went over to Mileena and stuck her with it.

"What…wha…"

"Don't worry, Mileena. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

"Thank…thank…"

Jack parted her hair and looked into her yellow catlike eyes.

"You're welcome."

The world around Mileena became blurry.

Then the world bent black, and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 – New**

Mileena woke up in a panic as her memory came rushing back to her. She flung up and yelled, sending a small furry this flying across the room. A few seconds later, a man came bursting into the small room she just noticed she was in.

"You're awake! Good. I was starting to worry about you."

The man seemed young, but tall and strong. His eyes were green and his skin was slightly dark in the rays of the sun. He wore a red shirt with a symbol she's never seen before. He had a bandage on his right side of his head. Her head felt like it was hit repeatedly against a hard wall. She sat up in the bed and felt the world spin.

"Where…where am I? What happened?"

"You're in Los Angeles, and what happened to you is an excellent question. Do you remember at all? Do you know your name? Where you're from"

"Of…course I do. I am Mileena, daughter of-" Memories of her father's wrath flooded her mind. "…No one. I am daughter to no one. From a place that outcaste me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mileena," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed. But I'm glad you remember your name. Red and I were getting worried about you."

"Why? What do you mean? And who is red?"

As if on cue, a little furry creature climbed up over the edge of the bed and pranced right up to Mileena. It hopped onto her knees and stare at her with its beety little eye's and its nose twitched slightly.

"THIS is Red, my ferret. He was worried about you when I brought you home three days ago."

"Three days?"

"Yeah. There was a bit of touch and go there for a while, but you pulled through."

Mileena sat herself up in the bed a little more to find she was wearing different clothes then the ones she had on 3 days ago. She covered herself with the sheets and blushed fiercely and avoided Jacks eyes.

"What am I wearing? Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

It was Jacks turn to blush and look away. "The clothes you had on were covered in blood and ripped to shreds. I… had to change you. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I had my eyes closed the entire time!"

Mileena looked under the covers and down at the shirt and shorts she had on. They both were pretty big but both had the same strange symbol on it like Jack's shirt did. She then noticed the garments she had on underneath the pants. She blushed even more.

"Wha-what does that symbol mean?" she asked, pointing at the mark on his shirt and quickly changing the subject.

"How 'bout some breakfast first, and we can ask questions then?"

Jack got up off the bed and extended a hand. Mileena looked at it and finally took it. His hand was rough and strong, but gentle too.

Jack led her to the kitchen, which was just in the other room. He pulled out a chair for her and went over to a tall whit box looking thing and opened it. He grabbed a few things from it and set them on the counter, then went over and got a pan from a cabinet.

"AHHH!"

Mileena looked down and saw the little red ferret thing climbing up her leg. Is hoped to her knees and then to the top of the table.

"Red, don't scare our guest. It's not polite." Jack said over his shoulder. He continued as he cracked a few little white things over the pan and spilling the contents into it. he then places two pieces of bread into a strange box and pressed a lever down, making the bread disappear from view within it.

"Now, to answer you're earlier question, the symbol on the shirt and pants are our logo for our dojo, Fire Hearts; martial arts/gym for all ages. This is really my dad's place, but I teach here while he's away. How do you like your eggs?"

"What?"

"Your eggs. Scrambled or over easy?"

"I…I don't know. What are you having?"

"Scrambled it is, then."

Mileena scratched the ears of Red and he squeaked happily.

"So you teach martial arts here?"

"Yeah. I have a few classes. Mostly little kids."

"You teach children fighting techniques? Is there a war brewing?"

"Gosh I hope not."

"Then why teach them the art of killing?"

"Whoa whoa, there! I'm not teaching little kids to kill ANYONE!"

"I don't understand, then. If not for killing, why would you waste your time teaching children how to fight?"

DING!

Mileena jumped a little at the loud noise. Jack picked up the now brownish bread and placed them on some small plates. He then placed some yellowy/white substance from the pan on said bread. He then got two small glasses down and poured an orange liquid into the both of them. He picked up one plate and held it with his teeth, then placed the other into the crook of his arm. He then picked up the two places, one in each hand and walked carefully walked over to where Mileena was sitting.

He placed one glass in front of her followed by one of the plates. He put the other place and plate in front of him and took a bite. He swallowed and continued the conversation.

"We don't teach children how to kill here. We teach kids how help them discipline themselves for the future. Martial arts should be used for good, not evil. To help one another, not hurt each other. To become better then you were yesterday."

Mileena just stared at the man with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I know, I know. Kids only see martial arts as a way to fight and beat up the bad guys, but their young. They'll learn. Do you like tour eggs and toast?"

Mileena looked down at her plate and picked up the toast with the egg on it. She took a bit and loved the taste of it. She opened her jaw wider and took the whole thing in in one bite.

"…Wow. That was cool."

Jack tore a small piece off of his and gave it to the little ferret, who happily took it.

"Is there more of this "toast and egg"?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec. Ill whip you up another one. Guess you're hungry after 3 days of sleeping."

Jack finished his toast and started to make another batch for Mileena.

"So tell me, Mileena, wasn't it? Where are you from? How did you get here? And what's up with your teeth sticking out of your cheeks?"

"…I am from Outworld, a violent placed to live. It is ruled by my-…the emperor, Shao Kahn, a terrible man that rules with an iron fist. He sought to kill me but before the final blow, a portal opened up and save me. Then YOU saved me. I am grateful to you."

Mileena stood up and bowed to Jack.

"Hey, no need to be so formal. I couldn't have left beautiful woman like you bleeding to death in some alley somewhere."

Mileena blushed at his words. She pulled her shirt over her mouth and averted his green eyes.

"You think I'm…pretty?"

"Of course I do. Here you go, ma'am."

Jack placed a big plate of eggs and toast on the table.

"As for my teeth, I was born with them."

"Wow. Alright, you eat up, and I'll go get ready for the day. I'll be back."

Jack left the room, leaving Mileena along with her thoughts.

* * *

Jack entered the bathroom and removed his shirt. He looked in the mirror to see that his wounds from the previous night were healing quite nicely. He removed the bandage from his head to see that all that was left of the wound was a faint scar.

"Thank heavens I'm a freak." He said to himself.

He removed the rest of his cloths and hopped into the shower. After a few minutes of thinking time, he hopped back out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around himself and proceeded to his room. He found that Mileena was still in the kitchen eating, so he hurried across the hall. He found some cleanish pants and a shirt. After dressing, he grabbed a bag from behind his closet and headed to Mileena, who was placing her dishes in the sink.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been cooped up here for three days. I think it's time you see what this world has to offer."

Jack extended his hand is hand to her and she took it. After stepping out of the door, she stopped abruptly and covered her face.

"What about my mask?"

"What about it?"

"I…I don't want to scare the children with my…"

"Ok. Give me a second."

Jack placed the bag down and went in again. After searching for a moment, he found her mask by the nightstand. He grabbed it and went to the front door. "Alright, Red. I mean it this time. I'm off. Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Love ya."

Jack came through the doorway again and locked it behind him.

"Ok, ma'am. Here you go. One purple mask."

Mileena thanked him and put it on.

"Alright, time to see the world."

Jack and Mileena headed down the stairs into a big wide open room, with mats in one corner and a lot of equipment in another.

"So you live above your dojo?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah. It's easier to pay the rent that way. We have an hour before we open up, so I'm going to run a few errands before my first class."

Jack unlocked the door and held it open for Mileena.

"After you, ma'am."

Mileena nodded and Jack followed her out the door. He then locked it.

"Alright, first stop; Eisen Welding shop."

"Welding?"

"Eisen is German for metal. Bart owns a metal shop. That's our first stop. You'll like him. He's great."

They walked down the street and Jacked looked over his shoulder and smiled at Mileena's expression. Her eyes were wide and trying to take everything in at once. She kept asking and pointing to the many things around her. Jack explained to the best of his knowledge until they got to the shop. Jack opened the door and was greeted by a very loud voice.

"JACK! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MEIN FREUND!"

A big man came from around the counter and grasp Jack's hands in a shake that would have crushed a boulder. "I vas beginning to worry about you! How does your…" Bart lined in slightly and whispered, "Spät- Spaziergänge fair for you?"

"My late night strolls fair well, Bart, but last night I broke another one of your swords."

"AH! Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. Not in your line of work. Come! I will get you a new one!" Bart began to leave for the back room, but Mileena caught his gaze.

"And who do we have here?"

Mileena blushed a little and stepped forward as Jack introduced her.

"Bart, this is Mileena. She'll be satying with me for a while. Mileena this is Bartholomäus

Schmidt, finest welder in all of L.A."

"Herzlich willkommen, mein dame," Bart bowed.

Mileena just nodded.

"Wait here for a moment, Mileena. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Jack followed Bart into the back room and produced the broken sword from the bag.

"I tried to block a shot gun blast, but as you can see, didn't quite work out."

Bart took the blade and looked it over.

"Hmmm. I vander vhat ammo they are using. Not standers, I take it?"

"No. I guess a new weapons dealer is in town."

"Hmm. I vill ask around about this new handler. In the mean time, Here is a new blade for you to try out."

Bart went over to a box and lifted out something wrapped in a sheet of cloth. He hefted it over to Jack and unwrapped it.

"As always, its iron and steel combined with titanium and my own mix of other metals. Its 4 inches wider this time and 50 pounds heavier. A big shorter, though. Good for a shield vhen you in a tough spot."

Jack swung it around and smiled. "I love it. Thank you, Bart."

"Ah, anything for an old friend. I also have new knives for you."

Jack sheathed the sword and handed it back to Bart. "Thank you. Just set them in the alley and ill pick them up tonight."

Bart took the blade a sat it down on a work bench. "It'll be there tonight, Schakal."

"Come on, man. You know I hate that name."

"Then vhy dress like one and fight second rate thugs jede Nacht?"

"You know why."

"I do, but I still don't like it."

"I just have to, Bart. But I have to."

There was an awkward silence between the two man until Bart cleared his throat.

"So, that woman out there is quite beautiful."

Jack just looked at him.

"Vhat? It's just an Überwachung."

"Yes, an observation that needn't be voiced."

"All right, all right. I vont push the matter. But I vas vanfdering vhat the mask vas about."

"…She has a very rare case of Dysplasia on both her cheeks . Enamel Dysplasia."

"Mensch, wirklich!"

"Yeah. She was born with is and doesn't like to talk about it much."

"Poor Fräulein! If theres anything I can do, please tell me."

"You've done plenty with helping me with my Spät- Spaziergänge. Thank you again, by the way. Now, we've got to get going. I've got a class to teach."

Bart looked at the clock over the doorway. "But your class is in an hour. Can you not stay and chat for a bit?"

"…I'm heading over to Simon's place for Mileena."

"Ah. Vell, don't let be hold you here any longer. You may not have enough time! Go on! Go on!"

Bart shooed Jack out and waved goodbye to the two of them. Jack then hurried along down the street with Mileena hurrying to keep up.

"Why are we in such a rush, Jack?"

"We're about to go to Simons place, The Sunny Bird. It's a clothing store."

"So why the haste?"

"Well, to put it politely, Simon is a talker. He LOVES to talk. And we just don't have time to stand around and talk to him all day. We have to get groceries too."

"Then why not skip the Sunny Bird?"

"I'm doing this for you."

"For…me?"

"Yes. I don't want to you run around in guy's clothes the whole time you're here."

Jack and Mileena walked through three intersections and turned a few corners until they finally reached the Sunny Bird. Jack took a deep breath and pushed through the door. They both were greeted by a few perky and bubbly employees of the place.

"Welcome to the Sunny Bird, Here to make you soar over a bright day! How can help… JACKIE!"

"Hey, girls. How are you?"

The girls flocked over to him and began to flirt with him, pushing Mileena out of the way. Jack tried to grab her hand, but another girl grabbed his instead."

"Hi,Jackie!

"It's been awhile, Jackie!"

"How come we never hang out?"

"Wanna go on a date with me tonight?"

"Your peaks are lovely today!"

Jack was bombarded by a million and one comments and questions until a throat was cleared behind him. The girl stopped their flirting and parted as a tall well dressed man stepped forward.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite costumer, my Jackie. Come here, you!" The man pulled Jack into a hug that made Jack feel slightly violated. He pulled away and looked Jack over.

"My my, Jackie boy, you get more and more handsome every time I see you. How do you do it?"

The girls, at this time, started to run their hands on Jacks body again, but he pulled away and pulled Mileena gently to him.

"I'm sorry, Simon, but today is not about me. Today is about my friend here, Mileena."

The girls pouted and Simon stepped forward. "Why, hello, my dear. I am Simon Bellbottom, and welcome to my store! My, what a lovely girl you have here, Jackie-boy. You are one lucky man."

"Mileena Is out of town and has no clothes for herself."

The girls and Simon all gasped in unified horror at this information.

"Oh my dear!" Simon pulled her into a hugged and cooed like a mother soothing over a child.

"There there, my sweet. Mama Simon will make it all better. GIRLS! We have lots of work to do!"

The girl all flocked to Mileena and pulled her away to the shelves of clothes, asking all kinds of questions and comments.

"What size are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"How did you meet Jackie?"

"I love your contact lenses!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"Let's hang out sometime and do each other's hair!"

"MAKEOVER!"

"OH GIRLS!" Jack called to them. "Be careful of her mask! She was hurt and needs it to stay on!"

Someone shouted ok and they all disappeared into the sea of cloths.

"Well, Jackie-boy. I never thought 'd live to see the day when you would take in another beauty like her."

"It's not like that, Simon. She was hurt I'm helping her."

"Uh huh. Is she staying with you at the dojo?"

"…Yeah."

"Then it's only a matter of time then, my dear boy."

"Mmmmm."

Jack watched Mileena from a distance. Underneath her mask, Jack could see she was smiling widely at all the attention.

"So, how goes the crime fighting, Jackie-boy?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Simon nodded and headed into the back room followed by Jack. Jack then produce the torn fragments of his costume.

"AHHH! What happened to my creation?!"

"I went into the 56th Angles territory last night."

"You play a very dangerous game, Jackie-boy."

"I know. Luckily I only got some cuts and bruises from them."

Simon looked over the hole- ridden coat.

"I see they had a shot gun."

"Yeah. I'm still recovering from that one. Thank heavens I'm a freak."

"Now now, Jackie-boy. Don't call yourself that. So you can heal faster than the normal man and have abnormal strength. That doesn't make you a freak."

Jack just smiled and looked at him.

"Alright, so this one is trash." Simon tossed the coat away. "I'll make you another one. Any special request this time around?"

"Could you make it a little less tight? It's hard to move around sometimes."

"Ah, but Jackie-boy. We have to show off your amazingly strong and muscular body to the public. Make the other man jealous and such. But I will add more armor to it, even though you clearly don't need it."

"Thanks you, Simon."

"But I do have to remeasure you."

Jack groaned and took off his shirt.

"Oh my, Jackie-boy! So willing to strip in front of me! How naughty of you!"

"Funny." Jack out stretched his arms and Simon took out a cloth measuring tape and got to work.

"So I was wondering, Jackie-boy."

"About what?"

"About that girl you're with now."

"Hey now. Not so fast. I just met her a few days ago. She needed help and I gave her my service."

"Oh my!"

"Stop that."

"Haha! You are just too easy, Jackie-boy. But my question was about her mask. Why does she wear it?"

"She has a Enamel Dysplasia on both her cheeks."

"Oh my! The poor girl!"

"She was born with it, so she's adapted to it."

"Well, if there is anything I can do for her."

"I believe you're doing plenty right now."

Simon stopped halfway through a measurement. "Wait. Is SHE the reason you in and bought those panties a few days ago?"

Jack blushed and looked away. "She was hurt bad and was asleep. I had to change her clothes. Look, don't make this wired."

"Oh, you've already gone and done that, Jackie-boy! Peaking in on sleeping women."

"Hey, I didn't see anything! I had my eyes closed the whole time! I swear!"

Simon looked at him with fierce eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHHH, Jackie-boy, You are just too much fun! HAHAHA!"

"Alright alright! You had your fun now. Are we done here? I've got a class to teach in…20 minutes?! CRAP!" Jack hurriedly pulled his shirt on and rushed out of the back room. Jack found Mileena with a pile of cloths in her arms.

"Did you find everything you needed?"

"I…I think so. There's just so much of it!"

"Well, we gotta go! My class starts in 20 minutes and we still need food!"

"Alright."

"Now which ones are you just dying to have right now?"

"I'm not dying at all!"

"Sorry. It's an expiration. I mean which ones do you need right now."

"Well, Scarlet said I needed a bra, whatever that is. She handed me this."

Mileena held up tiger stripe bra, making Jack blush.

"Ok, I'll get you that. Anything else?"

Mileena held up her haul and sheepishly smiled under her mask.

"I can't get you everything there! Im sorry, but-"

"Oh don't spoil a ladies fun! Don't worry, Jackie-boy! I'll just add Milly's cloths to your tab!"

"Thank you, Simon!" Jack grabbed a bag and stuffed Mileena's new cloths in it. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the store. "Bye, Simon. Bye girls!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Masks**

Mileena followed Jack out of the store and ran the whole way to a place called the Grocery Store. Jack said it was a place to get food. They hurried in and Jack grabbed a metal basket looking thing. He place the bag of cloths in it and hurried through the aisles, or whatever Jack said they were. He grabbed a few things and hurried along.

"Jack, why are you rushing so much?"

"We've got 15 minutes to get back to the Dojo. It took us five minutes to get her from Simon's place. So we really have to move to get back in time! Come on! The milk and eggs are over here."

Mileena followed him and found that it was kind of cold to get eggs and milk. She shivered a bit.

"Ok. Got it. Lets go."

Jack hurried to the front of the store, but instead of going out the doors they came in through, he got behind a lot of people. Mileena thought he just forgot where the door was.

"Jack, the door is right there."

"I know."

"Then why are you standing in line? Where you not in a hurry a few moments ago?"

"I am, but we have to pay for these."

"Can we not just simply steal them?"

Jack looked at her then at the other people that turned around at the comment."

"HAHAHA! OH MILEENA! YOU'RE SO FUNNY! HAHAHA!"

Jack pulled her close and whispered, "We don't go around stealing whatever we want, Mileena! We have to buy these!"

"But Simon gave use those cloths earlier!"

"I know! But they weren't for free! I still have to pay for them! Look, if everything in the world was just handed to us, we wouldn't learn anything while trying to get it."

Jack was next in line and placed the objects they wished to buy on the counter, leaving Mileena to think on what he said.

After the "Cashier" place all the things into bags, Jack and Mileena ran out the door and down the street. A little while later, they turned the corner to the Dojo so find that a large crowd of had gathered at its door. Jack pushed though the crowd, all the while saying, "Sorry! Sorry! My fault! I know! Let me just get the keys!" after a few moments, the jiggle of keys could be heard, followed by the front door opening.

"All right! You people get set up and I'll be right back! Come on, Mileena! Lets set this stuff down upstairs!"

Jack hopped the stairs to at a time and fumbled with the keys again. When he opened the door, he was tackled by a red ferret to the face.

"AHHH! RED! ITS ME! ITS ME! HAHAHAHA! Stop that! That tickles!"

Jack sat the bags down and opened the fridge.

'Everything that is cold, put it in here please. I have to go change."

Jack left the room and Mileena did as he asked. A few minutes later, he emerged with a white gi with a black belt and the Dojo's symbol of the chest. Red was perched on his shoulders, wearing a little blue head band and a matching gi.

"I found you a smaller on, if you would like to join me. You don't have to if you feel too tired and all."

"Thank you for the offer. I would love to come and see you teach the art of martial arts."

"Well then, the gi is in my bedroom on the bed. I'll meet you down stairs."

Mileena went into the room and found the before mentioned gi. She pulled her cloths of and put if on, but found that the chest was a little tight. Leaving the front opened slightly, She headed down stairs to find that Jack had started his class.

"…and today is John's birthday, I hear. Happy birthday, man. Feel free to do 29 squats rather than 30 today."

"WHOOO!"

"The rest of you…30 SQUATS!"

The crowd began to bend their knees and almost sat down with their arms in front of them, but stood up before they could sit.

"Remember, legs apart, backs straight! LOWER, MITCH! There you go! Faster Adam!"

Mileena watched as the group continued and saw that Red was doing the same movements on a nearby table.

"Ah Mileena! Welcome. How does the gi fit?"

"It's a little tight around the chest."

"I'll get you another one."

"No no. It is acceptable."

"Alright. If you say so.

"So where are the children?"

"Oh, I teach them latter. The first class is just the adults that have nothing better to during the day. I teach the kids late in the afternoon. AND STOP!"

The crowed stopped and the room was filled with huffing and puffing."

"Class. I'd like to introduce you to Mileena! Our newest student."

Mileena was surprised by this but Jack just winked at her. He gently pushed her towards the crowd and they all gathered around her, shaking her hands and patting on her shoulders.

"Hi!"

"Welcome!"

"Glad you can join us!"

"Your hot!"

"Where are you from?"

"Love your mask!"

'Alright alright! That's enough socializing! Back in line, the lot of ya! Don't think I didn't hear that hot comment, Gabe! One block!"

"Ah man!"

Alright people! Time for a run!"

The crowed emptied into the street with Jack at the head. Red had climbed onto Mileenas shoulder with a fierce determination on his small little face. She smiled and ran along with the group, following Jack's lead.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Mileena had grown accustomed to many of Earthrelm's ways. In the past few weeks, she learned how to use a "phone", how to ride the bus, how to pick up food on her own, and that being struck by a car was a very painful experience. Luckily, the driver wasn't not going too fast. However, the driver WAS angry at her for rushing out into the street and called her several names that Jack said were bad names. Insults like that would usually out her in a foul mood and wanted to make her tear the perpetrator apart, but ever since Mileena arrived here, she felt different.

No longer did she feel the impulses of rage and savagery. She was more calm and thought clearly now. She came to the bitter conclusion that Shao Kahn had, literally, "Knocked some sense into her". She felt more relaxed; freed even, from the monster that was inside her this whole time.

Mileena learned many things from Jack. How to talk to child was a big step for her. She always saw children as whine, weak little things, but Jack calls them, "The future". He says if the children knew what was right from wrong now, they can create a future that would be bring and full of happiness. It was a bit much for Mileena to take in all at once, but she like what Jack said.

That was another thing that Mileena recently noticed. She liked it when Jack was around. Every time he said her name or even look at her, her heart would beat faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She would always wear his cloths,too, even though Simon would give her the prettiest cloths. She liked how they felt on her, all baggy and stuff, but she especially loved the smell. Every time she was lonely or sad, she would lat a handful of the material and breath.

It smelt like Jack.

Any time that she wasn't by his side she would always thing of him. Her heart would race and her face would grow hot. She didn't know what to call the feeling, but she didn't want to ask him what was wrong with her. He had his plate full with all he had already.

Jack was always working, from working at the Dojo to working at the dinner and restaurant to helping at the vet with his friend, Derek. Jack never seemed to have any time for himself, but when every Mileena asked for help on anything, Jack would always say yes. He even took her to the beach a couple of times! He was very kind. He would let her sleep in his bed while he took the floor. Even at night, when she was asleep, he was always working hard at cleaning the apartment and cooking and Elder God's knows what else. He would always leave around midnight, though, in a mask and black costume. Mileena found out that Jack is actually a super hero, though he doesn't like to say that. He was called The Jackal, a name he despised, but smiled never the less when a child from his class would say, "I wanna be just like The Jackal when I grew up! He's so cool!"

One evening as Jack went out on one of his "patrols", Mileena found a black book on the desk in his room. It had no name on the cover or spin, but it seemed to be well worn. She opened it to find it was full of hand written words all over the pages, front and back.

'Well, Derek said I should start keeping a journal, said it should help to keep my head straight. I told him to go suck it, but I guess he was right. I've been writing little by little and I do feel better. Ever since my squad…we'll, let's just say I'm not all healed as much I'd like to be, but this seems like a good place to start. I'll write more later. I have to get going to the dinner now. Rush hour is in 20 minutes and Margret really hates it when I'm late.'

Mileena kept reading to find out what he meant about his squad and wanted to know more about the man she was staying with. As she read, it occurred to her that Jack never fully says what happened to them, just vague mentions of them. He also talked about some women named Sam. She seemed like a good friend but never really mentions her a lot. Then one of the most recent entries of the journal caught her attention.

'I met this woman recently. Well, I'm writing about it now, but in reality I found her a while back I've just been so busy lately I haven't had time to write. I found her a few weeks ago dying in an alley, where I almost died too. A purple swirling vortex thing popped into existence and spat out a bleeding women. After Derek fixed her, (and me), I took her home. I couldn't leave her in the streets or something. She saved my life. I owed her. I brought her home and put her in my bed. I never use it anyway. Red really liked her. For three days, he sat on her and watched out for her. Every time he heard a noise outside, he would arch his back and get all defensive for her.'

"Ahhhh, Red!" Mileena hugged the little guy and scratched his belly.

'I watched for those three days, hoping she would pull through. We almost lost her a few times, but it was like something was holding her here, like an anchor or something. I don't know. She is beautiful, though, even with the teeth on her cheeks. She has a kind smile that lights up my world, like Sam's did. Her eyes are like cat eyes , a pretty yellow, like flowers. She may be small, but she's strong. Boy is she strong! She once kicked a mugger so hard I heard his ribs break from across the ally and sent him flying into a dumpster! I almost felt sorry for the guy. ALMOST. Who mugs a woman in broad daylight?

Anyway, she's really sweet too. Always asking if she could help around here and what not. Asking about my world and its cultures. She tried making breakfast one morning. Nearly raised the whole place down! I came out of the bathroom to a room full of smoke and here she is burning cereal. CEREAL!'

MIleena blushed at the thought of the memory. She wanted to do something nice but didn't want to give Jack cold cereal, so she stuck the stuff with milk in a pan and left it on for a minute. She also had toast in the toaster and eggs going. (Raw eggs are gross!) She took a little nap and woke up to a burning kitchen. They had to get a new toaster.

'She's really good with the kids too! They all flock to her whenever she descended from the stairs. She's always patient with them and helps them when their struggling with a tough technique. I'm sure she'll be a great mom someday.'

Mileena stop and though on what Jack said.

 _Me? Children? Could that be even possible? I'm a failed experiment clone of Shang Tsung. Could I bare a child?_

She kept reading.

'But I sense a deep sadness in her. Every time she thinks I'm not looking, she readjusts her mask, like she's trying to hide deeper into it. She even wears it in the apartment. I keep telling her she doesn't have to, but she does anyway. I wish I could help her, but I can't even help myself. Not after Sam-'

THUD

"huuuh…"

Mileena jumped at the noise as Red hissed, but stopped and ran out of the room. Mileena followed and found a dead looking body bleeding all over the floor.

"J-jack?"

Mileena leaned in closer and the body moved slightly.

"Hey…Milly.'

"Oh Jack! I thought you were dead!"

"Ahhh. I feel like I should be, what with all the bullets in me."

"Oh! I'll go get the pliers!"

"….You have a heart of gold, Milly…"

Mileena ran to the cabinet and pulled out some bloody looking pliers.

"Oh! Sorry, Jack! I forgot to wash then from the last time!"

"Doesn't bother me none. Come on Red, moooove. I don't want to squash you."

Mileena returned to that Jack had dragged his bloody body up over the couch and was laying on it face down. Mileena tore his coat and got to work digging the bullets out of his back.

"Simons gonna kill me."

"That's the second coat this week, isn't it?"

"Third , actually. AHHH! Careful there."

"Sorry."

SNIFF

"We're going to need a new couch, Milly. This one is done."

"Yeah. Especially after this."

"Yeah. Hussssahhh! AHHH that's the one that got my lung. Thanks. Now I can breathe again."

Mileena was always surprised at how fast Jack would heal. The wounds would just close right up after she removed the bullets.

'"So what happened? How did you come back a bloody mess?"

"….."

"Jack?"

"…..A man died tonight."

Mileena stopped and looked at Jack, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Jack…you didn't-"

"No. I didn't. A man was being mugged. I jumped down and made my usual entrance. One mugger pulled a knife from the man's chest. He panicked and rushed me. I think he was high or something. I broke his arm and threw him to the curb and he was out like a light. I rushed over to the stabbed man but he was already gone. I can still see his haunting eyes, screaming, "Why? Why did this happen?" Another guy came from a corner and shot me a few times with an Uzi."

"Was he friends with the high guy?"

"No. He was part of the 56th Angles. I guess they have a hit out on me. After taking him down. I went back to the dead man. His name was Mathew Fredrick and he was a father of 3 little girls."

"How do you know that?"

"I took wallet and phone out to call the police and his screen saver was a picture of three smiling little girls. The youngest of them looked like she was 4 years old."

Jack sat still as Mileena finally found the last bullet hole. She pulled out the tricky little thing and placed it on the plate with the other ones.

"Jack…I-"

"I couldn't save him. If only I could've been faster. It's my fault he's dead."

"Jack, no its not!"

"15 seconds! That's all I needed! If I wasn't lollygagging around with my police scanner, I could have saved him! He could have been home hugging his children and tucking them in tonight! But I…I…"

Jack curled into a ball on the couch and curled his fists into balls, crushing his mask. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"What am I but a freak of nature that can't even save a loving husband and father! I'm worthless!"

Mileena hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"JACK! You are not worthless! You the most kind and brave and strong and smart person I know!"

She took of her mask and grabbed his head and turned him around, looking deep into his piercing, tearful hazel eyes.

"You are not worthless, Jack! Do you hear me?! You are a wonderful man that…that…I LOVE!"

Mileena's heart was reaching at this point but she wasn't going to stop now.

"I love you, Jack Hyde! You mean the world to me! You saved me from death and showed me a life I never thought possible for me. I wear this mask so that others don't remind me that I am a monster! But when you look at me… I feel… normal! To see you like this breaks my heart!"

Without thinking, she closed her eyes leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and loving. They left like a cool summer breeze that just takes your breath away. She didn't want it to end.

But she felt a push from felt a push from Jack. She opened her eyes and saw that he was standing over her with a strange exportation on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mileena. But I don't feel the same way towards you."

"Wh…what?"

"I can't love you Mileena. You're…a monster. A freak! I can't love a…non human woman!"

Mileena was speechless. She had just confessed to the one she loved and here he was, calling her a monster and a freak.

"I-I…I"

Jack took off his jacket and placed it on the couch.

"I'm going out. Please don't follow me."

He left through the door, leaving Mileena feeling broken and worthless.

* * *

Halfway down the stairs, jack stopped and heard crying. He gritted his teeth and proceeded down stairs. He kicked open the door, breaking the locks and hinges. He sent it flying across the street, hitting a car and setting of its alarm. Jack jus t kept walking. He didn't have a destination in particular. He just left his feet along and just walked.

Half way down the 3 block of his walk, a guy came up to him with a knife and demanded his money. Jack ignored him and walked right past him. The guy chased after him and raised the knife high over his head, but Jack punched him so hard that he flipped through the air, throwing his clothes off except for a sock and his underwear and landed at the other end of the street. It would have been comical, had it not been for the fact that Jack just broke the heart of the one he cared about the most.

He kept walking until he found himself at the Broadway Bridge. He got up on the ledge and looked down. A fall like that wouldn't kill him, but it would make him feel better. He closed his eyes and lifted one leg forward….

…When suddenly he was pulled from behind! He got up off the ground and found that a homeless man with a bright, dirty yellow coat standing over him.

"Ok buddy.!I've just about had it with you!"

"Wha-"

"This is the third time I caught you at MY bridges trying to kill yourself! Well not tonight!"

"What?! I don't even know you, dude!"

"Huh?"

The man squinted his eyes and leaned forward to get a good look at Jack. He smelt like garbage and cheap booze.

"Oh! Sorry. Thought you were someone else. Well, doesn't matter! Your too young ta be killing yourself off my bridge!"

"Your bridge?"

"YEAH! MY BRIDGE! The one I live under!"

Jack went over to the edge again and looked over this time. He saw a small camp fire with a tent next to it at the base of a support pillar.

"Sorry. Didn't know anyone was living down there."

"Well now you do!"

Jack just leaned on the ledge and stared at the city.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me, old timer?"

'Ok, first of; it Greg, not old timer! Second; you're WAY too young to be killing yourself! And third; I don't need a dead body destroying my tent!"

"The fall wouldn't have killed me."

"Pftt!"

"No I'm serious! I've been through a lot in my 28 years of living and I really should be dead! Especially what happened in the army."

" Ah, a vet, huh? Me too! Gunnery Sergeant Gregory William Phelps, Sir!"

Greg saluted Jack, who did the same.

"Sergeant Jack Hyde, Gunny!"

Greg joined him at the ledge and leaned on it.

"So Why'd ya try to off yourself off my bridge, Sergeant?"

"…..I broke a woman's heart."

Greg whistled. "Breakin' a woman's' heart is never easy, Sarg."

"Please, Just Jack. And I know."

"So what, did she confess to you and you rejected her?"

Jack said nothing, which spoke volumes to Greg.

"Ah. So that's what happened."

Greg pulled out a flask and took a swig, then offered it to Jack. After a moment, Jack took it and took a drink, immediately regretting that decision.

"Holy crap!" he coughed, passing it back. "What is that stuff?!"

"The cheep stuff mixed in with my own home burrow. So tell me about this woman. What's she like."

So Jack told him about Mileena, everything but where she was from. He didn't need to spread around that she was basically an alien.

"Wow. She sounds like quite the catch, my friend."

"If only I could, Gunny."

"Greg." Greg corrected. 'And what do you mean? Don't you love her?"

Jack said nothing for a long time.

"….I love her with everything I have, Greg. My heart and soul is hers."

"So what's the problem?"

"…I can't love again."

"What, did you love someone before Milly and she died?"

"…."

"…Wow. I'm sorry, man. I'm a good guesser. It's a curse, really."

After another pass of the flask and a long while, Jack finally spoke again.

"Samantha. Her name was Samantha. She was my best friend's sister, actually."

"Went for your buddy's sister, huh?"

"Yeah. She was something, alright. She wouldn't take no nonsense form anyone, but she had a sense of humor that could light up any room. She actually saved me and Derek, he brother and my best friend."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, do you know a gang called the 56th Angles?"

"Yeah, I do. They ran me out of a good alley some time ago!"

"When we we're younger, Derek and I were in that gang."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Derek came from a broken home and I never had one to begin with, just the orphanage and one foster home after another."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jack."

"It's all in the past now. I actually got adopted by a martial arts master, Jiankang Ming. He found me after… Well, let's go back before that. I grew up on the streets and only knew how to steal and mug people. I met Derek on the streets, too. He would run away from home all the time, so we hung out a lot. One day, we decided to join the 56th Angles, because they we're the strongest gang at the time."

"Stupid kids."

"I know, right? We were there for years. I've…done some things I'm not proud of, and I won't get into it. One day while we were in the crib, a girl comes up to Derek and says, "Mom's says it's time for dinner, Dee. Come on!" It was so unexpected! She just came waltzing in and waltzed right out, like it was nothing!"

"I'm starting to see the kind of woman you go for, Jack."

"Yeah, the strong kind. Anyway, she came in and out like it was nothing, and some of the guy's didn't like that very much. But our boss Mike Hammer though she-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! You're telling me that you used to work for THE Mike Hammer? The Angle of Death Hammer? The one with all the convicted murders but got out of jail three months ago due to bad evidence Hammer?"

Jack clenched his fists and cracked the stone a little bit. "Yeah. That's him."

"Wow. That's quite the grip you've got there. OK. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt.

"Ok. So he said-"

"Ok, last time! I promise! Would you like to come and have a seat? My legs are getting tired."

Greg left for the end of the bridge. There was a chain linked fence there, blocking entry to the bottom of the bridge, but there was a giant hole in it, so it was really bad at its job of keeping people out. Greg pulled two fold up chairs and threw Jack a candy bar.

"Last on I have."

"Come on, Greg. I can't take your last…Snickers bar."

"Ah, don't worry about it! Think of it as payment for your story."

Greg slumped into his chair and Jack did as well into his. After eating the candy bar and throwing the wrapper into the fire, Jack continued his story.

"So, Sam comes in and grabs her brother and starts to walk out, but Mike was impressed by the fact that she slipped past the guards. "Hey, kid!" He said. "How's about you join our gang here!" "No way!" was her answer. "Gangs are for lowlifes that don't have anything better to do!"

"….She said that? TO THE HAMMER?!"

"As I sit before you today."

"Wow! So how did she get out?"

"Well, by some stroke of luck, the police raid that place seconds after she said that. While the guys were fighting the fuzz, we escaped! After that, Derek and I quit the gang. Threw away our guns and everything that tied us to the gang. Derek went home and I went back to the Dojo with my dad. I had to spar him every day for the next year after that, and he is not a man known for goings soft on, but I didn't mind. Derek and Sam started coming to the classes my dad taught and Sam and I hit it off. Over the next year, we dated and finally, when I turned 18, I asked her to marry me."

"….What did she say?"

"No."

"NO?!"

"At first. She said she didn't wasn't to rush into it, but I know she loved me as much as I loved her. She said yes about a week later. It was a small wedding, with Derek as best man and my dad as a stand-in for Sam's dad."

"WOW."

"Yeah. She was everything to me."

"So….what happened."

Jack reached for the flask and took a few gulps.

"I swear I'm going blind in one eye from that stuff."

"Wouldn't surprise me. There's rubbing alcohol in here. So, how did your wife die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…She was always the kind of person that would help someone in need. She came across a mugging and tried to help, but got caught in the cross fire. The mugger shot her three times and ran for it. I held my wife as she slowly died."

There was a long pause as the void was filled with the sound of the fire popping.

"After that, I joined the army for 5 years. Though getting away would help. It didn't. I rose quickly through the ranks until I got to Sergeant. Had my own squad and everything. In our third tour in Iraq, we received the orders for a rescue that went horribly south. Due to bad intel, the small town we infiltrated was just covered with insurgents. We were outnumbered and no help was coming for us. I watch as one by one, my man died around me, until I was the last. Then I lost control."

"What do you mean?"

Jack pulled out a knife and cut deeply into his wrist, completely freaking out Greg.

"WHAO WHAT THE FU-"

"Hold it, Gunny! Watch!"

After a moment, the bleeding stopped and Jack wiped of the blood, reveling a faint scar of the cut.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Greg whispered.

"Ever since I was little I know what I was. A freak. A monster. Not human. And when the leader of the insurgents came and put a gun to my head, the beast came out in me. I broke bones, snapped necks, shot and stabbed, punched through walls, got shot multiple times, stabbed, burned and once got a RPG to the face, but I'm still here, and they're not. I later learned I killed 50 insurgents with my bare hands. Many of the body where never found. I got discharged and sent back to the states. And I've been working at the Dojo for the past 3 years now and a…side job. "

"What's the job?"

"….Ever heard of The Jackal?"

"NO WAY!"

"Way. Ive been wearing the mask for two years now, trying to make a difference. But I've been wearing a mask for 10 years too. The one that people wear every day to help themselves look at themselves in the mirror and say they're ok, even though they're far from it. "

Greg said nothing for a long time as he just stared at the fire.

"That's a lot for a 28 year old kid to go through."

"…"

"So what about this girl, this Mileena, right?"

"What?"

"What's are you going to do about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kid! I've got 43 years on ya! My time is done! Love, life, pursuit of happiness; that's over for me! But you; your just starting out. There's still time for you!"

"I do love her! I love her with all that I am, but what if I lose her?"

"THEN STILL LOVE HER! Gosh, kids these days! A few hiccups in the road and you all go crazy!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you my life story to get insulted by a transit bum!"

"Let me stop you right there, punk. I didn't get a choice! I was forced into this life!"

"You always have a choice!"

"That's right! YOU DO! And yet here you are, auguring to a homeless man about how a sucky life you've had, when you could choice to BE HAPPY!"

Jack was about to saw more when it hit him. He could choose to be happy with Mileena. She was here and the rest was in the past.

"You don't have to forget about Sam completely, Jack. Remember her, but don't live in the past. Trust me."

"But… but what if I lose Milee-"

"Then fight for her! Fight with everything you've got! And then some! I just met you like two hours ago, but I believe in you, kid. Don't make my mistakes. Go make her happy."

Jack stood there, in his existential crisis when Greg patted him on the shoulder.

"No more masks. Now; off you go." He said, giving him a slight push.

Jack fell over and looked around but for somehow, Greg was gone, along with his tent, chairs and fire.

"Was I…Was I dreaming?"

RING RING…..RING RING….RING RING…

Jack was startled by his phone but then answered it.

"Hello?"

"JACK! HELP! I-AHHH!"

"Mileena? Mileena! Are you there? Hello?!"

"Hey, Jackie."

The voice on the other end gave Jack a chill like he's never experienced before. It was calm and collective, but dripping with hatred and venom.

"Mike."

"My, how good it is to hear your voice again, Jackie. It's been far too long."

"Let her go, Michael, or I swear ill-"

"You'll what? Kill me? We both know that's not how you operate, Jackal. Yeah. I know who you are, and I know who your little friends are, too. Their next, right after this little lady."

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME YOU-AHHH"

"MILEENA!"

"You sure do like your woman feisty, Jackie. And freaks too! Damn girl, what is wrong with your face! AHHHH!"

There was a crash on the other end of the phone and Jack heard a lot of angry squeaking.

"NHAAA! Stupid ferret! Come here!"

"SQUKEEE-"

SNAP

"REEEED!" Mileena wailed.

Jack felt his heart stop. A few seconds later, Mikes heavy breathing could be heard mush more clearly.

"Haa! Haaa! Damn stupid thin bit me! I hope you heard that snap, Jackie. Cause that's what I'm going to do to your girl's fingers every minute you keep me waiting.

"WAIT! I-"

"Starting now!"

SNAP

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MILEENA! Mike you son of a bitch! I-"

"Tick tock, tick tock, Jackie. You have 9 minutes before I run out of finger and move to more….pleasurable spots."

His voice changed into a deep and menacing growl. "You know where to find me. Old roots are hare to dig up. See you then."

CLICK


End file.
